Luna Potter
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Luna's pov. Luna and Harry love story.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Potter

Chapter 1!

"Great work everyone! Keep it up!" As Harry Potter gave instructions to everyone and encouraged them to keep working, I was always practicing and preparing myself for the day as we left the secret room to face Umbridge and her rules. "Great work Luna." Harry Potter spoke to me. "Thank you, Harry Potter. And you yourself are doing a good job too." I added. Giving my best smile and then casting my spell. "Levocardias!" And that was that. "Brilliant!" Harry Potter expressed. "It's nothing." It really wasn't. I was always called the weird one around the school and even in my dorms in Ravenclaw. But Harry Potter makes me feel so good about myself I just can't help it. "Luna that was great!" He then moved on to help another girl. "A little higher!" She was pretty. I wished someone would look at me like that. But there was nothing I could do. I just let it all happen. And before we knew it everything came crashing down.

We all waited with the teachers as Harry chased Bellatrix. She cast the killing curse on Harry's godfather killing him right in front of all of us. Now Harry was all alone. No family left that cared for him. How can I help him? Harry returned with Professor Dumbledore and the evil was known everywhere. "Harry Potter! The train is leaving!" I called out. Harry chucked at me. "Just Harry. Okay, Luna." I nodded in response. "Harry if you need a friend or a place to stay, send me an owl and my father can come get you." I told him. He smiled at me as in to say thank you. "Harry. We all are here for you. You know that." I attempted to kiss him on the cheek but just hugged him instead. Harry quietly cried on my shoulder the rest of the train ride home.

Het guys! Sorry about teen wolf last week. But I hope this makes up for it. Sorry if I spelled the Spell wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna Potter.

Chapter 2!

I didn't get to see Harry all that much except in class. He was always busy with quittidge or reading that potions book from class. Well, at least, one day this year was a good day. "Thanks for coming Luna." Harry had invited me to a party one of the professors was throwing and it was Harry, so how could I not refuse. "I like coming down this way. It looks prettier at night. I normally sleep walk so I don't get to see everything. Thank you for inviting me, Harry." I smiled at him. He smiled back before we had arrived at the party. It was a fun party. Harry had to go check on a friend, so I stayed at the food table. Hermione Granger came over to me as her date found Harry. "Get your hands off me!" shouted a voice. Mr. Finch had Draco Malfoy by his arm when they both came, interrupting the party. "I was date crashing!" Professor Snape had escorted him out and Harry followed them. I stayed with Hermione eating all the great food. "Harry will be back. I wish my date would leave and not come back." She said. I looked at her all flustered and nervous. "If you didn't want to be with him why did you bring him?" I was so sure she'd bring Ron with her. "Well, my first choice wasn't, sorry, isn't available." Ron had someone else? Harry needs to tell me how that happened. Was it after the tournament? "Besides me. Why haven't you told Harry how you feel?" Now I was really lost. "I know you and Harry are close and after last year you've been giving him all of your attention. Plus, Ginny is happy with Dean, so he has no chance." True Ginny was with Dean even though Harry has liked her for a while now. But she was happy, and Harry had to be happy for her. "I don't know what you mean?" I hid my thoughts away for now. "You love Harry, don't you?" Love was a strong word and not one I would use. Right? "Me and Harry are friends. We like each other that way." I had hoped. But later that year, Harry and the rest of the school had the hardest time.

The death of headmaster Dumbledore was depressing and sad for all the school. Harry kneeled at his side crying for his hero. The only other person who watched over him was now dead. No one saw this coming with Draco and Snape letting in the death eaters. I got down next to Harry putting one hand on his back and the other on Dumbledore's eyes, closing them. "Here. Now he'll sleep." Harry cried on my shoulder and I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. Maybe just maybe I liked him more than a friend after all.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter of Luna Potter but I'm working on other stories so check them out too.

Luna Potter.

Chapter 3!

Harry was successfully snuck out of his house to the Weasley's house and just in time for the wedding. I was happy me and my father were invited to the wedding and seeing Harry again was even better. "Evening Harry. Great party don't you think?" I asked him by the food table. "Oh! Brilliant!" "Luna look at all these different foods. So squishy and gooey." "My father, Xenophilius Lovegood." I told him as my father was fascinated by the food. "The editor of Quibbler!" Harry did know who he was, great. "Harry Potter. Luna has told me so much about you, you're like a part of the family. Great to finally meet you." "Father let's leave Harry alone now. He also needs to eat." I nodded my head to Harry and dragged my father away. "Sorry, Luna. Did I embarrass you?" My father loved me so much, I didn't know what I would do without him. "No father. I love you. And I'm glad you and Harry got to meet. But what did you mean by Harry being a part of the family?" That did strike me as odd that he would say that. "Luna. You talk a lot about him. You don't think I know what your feeling." Raising an eyebrow at me Why do I feel so red hot now? Just then a ball of blue light appeared and sadly the ministry had fallen. "Time to go Luna." What was happening Death Eaters!

At home, I listened to the radio to hear if any of my friend's names called. But thankfully I didn't hear any names. "Luna can you come down!" My father called. I turned off the radio and headed downstairs. Sadly, the people at the door were not who we expected. "Tell up where Potter is!" shouted one death eater. "We don't know where he is." My father was scared of them. Remembering almost two years ago when we were being chased by these guys I was brave enough to face them. I still can now. "Even if we knew where he was we wouldn't tell the likes of you. Harry will stop the dark lord.! I yelled at them. "Luna! No!" But my father was too late. They grabbed me and took me somewhere. Before I knew it, I was in a mansion. Well, the dungeon of one anyway. "Miss Lovegood." I couldn't believe my eyes seeing the great Olivander in a place like this. "Sir! What happened?" I kneeled next to him to see all his injuries. He must have been tormented by him or whoever lives here. "Open up!" yelled someone. I turned to see the last person on earth that anyone would want to see. "Luna." "Draco Malfoy!" I was in shock. "Please listen! I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Your father will be protected. No one will kill him or you. I promise." He was whispering all this to me. He left quicker then he came when his name was called. Awhile later, Harry and Ron came down. "Harry! Ron!" "Luna?" Harry looked different somehow. Maybe it was the glasses. "What are you doing here?" That was a stupid question to ask Ron. "Never mind. we need to get out of here and get Hermione back and away from that witch!" Ron was angry. *Scream. Hermione must be in pain. What are they doing to her? What do you have there Harry? Why do you have a piece of broken glass in your boot?" His leg was bleeding, so It caught my attention quickly. He took it out and whispered something in it. Seconds later, a house elf appeared. "Dobby?" Harry asked. They both looked so happy to see each other and then the plan went into action. "Take Luna and Mr. Olivander first. Then come back to help us." Harry told him. "Whenever your ready Sir." Dobby laughed. "I like her!" And like that, we were gone. "A beach?" it was quite beautiful here. "Hey! Over here!" Another person was here too. It was Bill Weasley. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up but Dobby…

After giving Dobby a funeral Harry was ready to get information. I knew eventually, I needed to go back to school but I stayed till Harry was ready to leave. Once they got what they needed they set out once again to look for the Horcruxes. "Harry! Wait a second! I do want to say I'm sorry about…your friend.' I really was. I was doing all I could to not cry. I even hugged Harry while he cried in my chest. "Thank you, Luna. You're the best." He told me. "Before you leave…" I wasn't sure what to say. So, I just followed my instinct, I kissed Harry on the cheek. "I am sorry. And thank you for saving me." I went back inside before they left.

School started again, and death eaters were everywhere looking for Harry. Classes were so horrible that they wanted us to cast spells on the first years. Neville thankfully stood up to them, but he got hurt badly in the prosses. "Hold still will you!" Ginny told him. She did take good care of him. "I'll be fine. I'm going out. Be right back." He left through the secret passage and Ginny stormed out. Harry, please be careful. But just like that… "Guess what I have guys!" Neville said. Harry was behind him and everyone was so happy to see him. But the school found out he was here. We were called to the main hall and Harry confronted Snape. Then the evil lord sent a message to turn Harry over to him. Of course, we wouldn't. But Harry needed time to look for another Horcrux. And I knew who he needed to talk to. "Harry!" "Not now Luna." "harry potter you listen to me right now!" That was the first time I ever yelled at him. He was right in front of me so close I could hear his breathing. "The tiara you're looking for is old and no one would know about it. Don't you see? We need to speak to someone who's dead." And I lead him to the Ravenclaw dorms where she waited. I stayed downstairs, so he could do his thing. I had no part in this but just helping him a little felt like I was right by his side. Harry came down and knew where to go. "The room of requirement. That's where it is. Thank you so much, Luna." Harry was out of breath. "Rest a little bit. You'll tire yourself out. And I am sorry for yelling at you." "She told me you know.' I looked at Harry confused and shocked. "Tell you what?" The tiaras location?" He laughed. "Luna, I like you too." He kissed on the hand and left. Did that really just happen?!

Years later…Harry and I started dating and boy was it fun. "Harry this place is beautiful. And we're here for something else that isn't us escaping the Malfoy mansion." I giggled. Harry got down on his knees and spoke. "Luna. We have known each other for so long now and I feel like it's time. I love you, Luna. Will you marry me?" That was the best day of my life. "Yes!"

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
